SeaWing Royal Family
Tsunami- The Lost Heir.jpg|Tsunami Anemone.jpg|Anemone Auklet.jpg|Auklet Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png|King Gill Seawing Tsunami.png|Albatross A typical SeaWing.jpg|Uncle Shark Seawing Tsunami.png|Moray Tsunami and Riptide.png|Riptide 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca image.jpg|Queen coral is on top, Anemone is near the bottom. Tsunami's little sister Auklet by Dragonlover12.jpg Family members Queen Coral - she is Tsunami's mother,and the current queen of the SeaWings. She wears pearls on her wings, horns, and neck. She wrote ''The Missing Princess, The Tragedy of Orca ''and many other stories. Her scales are blue-green and her eyes are bright green, like Tsunami's. King Gill - he was Tsunami's father, but before she was forced to kill him before she knew he was her father. He had pea green scales. He was captured by the SkyWings when he was on a mission. While he was prisoner, he made the other prisoners rebel against fighting in the arena. When Queen Scarlet found out she was displeased and didn't give him any water for months, and he went insane. His scales turned dull green and crusted, his eyes became blood shot and he got blood around his snout, from when he was trying to drink the blood out of his veins. Anemone - she is the sister of Tsunami and an animus, she wears pearls on her tail and neck. Her scales are pale blue with hints of pink on her wings,ears,and horns, and her eyes are large and a bright shade of blue. Auklet - she is the youngest sister of Tsunami. Tsunami risked her life to save her from Orca's statue, and she nearly lost, but she used a spear to trap the statue and then she opened the door, and the statue stopped attacking her and Auket. Her scales are emerald green, and her eyes are bright green like Tsunami's. Orca - she is Tsunami's oldest sister. She challenged her mother for the throne when she was seven years old. Orca nearly won, but Queen Coral impaled her with the narwhal horn that was attached to her tail. Before the battle, Orca cursed a statue to kill the eggs in the hatchery. It is unknown what color she was, but she could had been the same color as Anemone, pale blue with hints of pink. Albatross - he is distantly related to the royal family, and he was animus who made the Summer Palace, but it made him use too much animus power, and it made him go insane and he tried to kill everyone, so he was killed. Shark - he is Tsunami's uncle, who guards the Kingdom of Sea. She hated him the first time they met. Tsunami thought that he was killing her sisters, but she was wrong. His scales is a green so dull that they are almost grey, he also has unblinking bone-pale eyes. Moray - she is Tsunami's cousin. She adores Queen Coral and hates her daughters, because she knows that they can challenge her and kill her. Moray's scales and eyes are the same color as her father, Shark. Category:SeaWings Category:Tsunami's Family Category:SeaWing History